


Rain

by AlphaFeels



Series: Sherlock and Charlotte [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Silent Things (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bit of Sherlock & Charlotte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

‘Forgot your coat again.’ 

‘I’m not cold.’ 

‘Not yet, give it another hour or so.’ he said absently. 

‘Nope, its going to be sunny, even tomorrow. The man on the t-t-telly said so.’ Lottie said with a smile. 

‘Nope. It’s going to rain just wait.’ 

Sherlock as usual was right. 

‘How do you know everything?’ she huffed a small crease forming on her forehead as raindrops dripped onto her nose.

‘Oh well that would be because I’m an alien.’ he said a smile playing on his lips. 

‘I thought so, no wonder you look so strange!’ she giggled. 

‘Come on let’s find some shelter before I get too rained on.’ 

‘You have a coat.’ she stated a little confused. 

‘Not anymore.’ the so-called-alien said as he slipped off his coat and wrapped it around her whispy frame. 

And off they marched.


End file.
